


Sackboy x Fem!Teen!Reader! Lemon - A Big Celebration!

by Hard_Candy17



Category: LittleBigPlanet
Genre: Birthday Party, Birthday Sex, Cunnilingus, Doggy Style, Ejaculate, F/M, Graduation, Groping, Kissing, Moaning, Sleepy Cuddles, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 07:07:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20078164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hard_Candy17/pseuds/Hard_Candy17
Summary: Another big surprise from someone special;)





	Sackboy x Fem!Teen!Reader! Lemon - A Big Celebration!

**Author's Note:**

> Another big surprise from someone special;)

It was Friday at 3pm when you came home from high school graduation. Not only that, it was your 18th birthday! As soon as you stepped through the front door, you were amazed to see your boyfriend, Sackboy, with a big smile on his face, along with glittering decorations all over the living room, and a delicious cake on the coffee table!  
"Sackboy! OMG!!"  
"It's all for you babe. Enjoy!"  
"Oh, thanks a bunch!!"  
Then Sackboy grabbed a plate and cut a slice of cake for you. Then he poured into your cup. Of course, the best is about to come, cuz after the party, Sackboy grabbed your hand and lead you upstairs to your room.   
"I have a lovely gift for you, babe. I think you'll love it~" he informed you in a seductive tone, with a wink and a saucy smirk on his face, which caused you to blush.  
As soon as the two of you stepped into your room, you looked around to see candles and petals everywhere. Sackboy shut the door and locked it. Then he pulled you close to him and kissed you on the lips. Soon, you began to feel soggy down there. Sackboy noticed, and then he removed your graduation gear, along with all your clothes underneath and your bra and panties.

You were wet, horny and blushing like crazy from standing naked in front of your boyfriend. Sackboy smirked, and then he picked you up, bridal style, and gently laid you down on your bed. He then laid down on top of you and kissed you some more before he moved down to your neck.   
While kissing you, he began to grope you, causing you to moan a little. Then he kissed the top of your breasts before licking and sucking on your hard nipples. While doing so, he used his fingers to stroke your womanhood. You then felt his erection poking you. You moan girlishly in pleasure from what Sackboy's doing to you. He then kissed down your stomach to your drippy hole. He moved your legs apart as he began licking it, while using his left hand to rub your leg and his right to grip your boob. You began to feel flushed, moaning loudly nonstop.

Of course, just when you were about to reach it, he stopped. You wondered why he'd stopped. He wanted to finish it with you, together. He knew what he was doing. He then grabbed his own hard member and began jacking it, while looking at your face every 3 seconds to see if you were watching.

Finally, it was time. Sackboy slowly inserted his member inside you. You blushed as you felt him entering you. He was blushing and little, himself. You gasped as he slid out and then back inside you. Then, he began thrusting inside you, causing you to moan in each thrust. "I love you, ," he told you. "I... I, l-love y...you t-too, Sacky," you replied, stuttering from the pleasure that he was giving you. Soon then, he began to pick up his speed and thrust harder into you, making you moan louder. 

While thrusting, he used his hands to rub your girls, and then he leaned down to suck your nipples. Soon, he stopped to turn you around onto your hands and knees and resumed his thrusting. He saw your boobs rocking back and forth with each thrust, and then he grabbed one of them and squeezed it, while smacking your ass, which has caused you to blush. Soon then, he grabbed your wrists and then he fucked you in batshit crazy mode, literally hitting that sweet spot inside you, causing you to moan wildly on top of your lungs, your hair and your boobs rocking back and forth. You're sweating like a pig, your mind is drawing to a blank, your heart is beating erratically... and you're both about to cum. And it's time.

The two of you arched your heads back as you both screamed, ejaculating on each other. Sackboy held you tight while trying to recover. Then he pulled out from behind you and collapsed next to you as you lie down, while you both were catching your breaths. Soon then, Sackboy pulled you close to him and kissed you on your forehead, and your dimple, and your nose and your lips.

"I love you, ", he whispered to you. "I love you too, Sackboy," you replied. "Also, happy graduation day... and happy birthday..." You shed happy tears. "Thank you..." Then he kissed you again. Soon, even though it wasn't dinnertime yet and you two felt really tired, so you both fell asleep in each other's arms, with smiles on your faces.


End file.
